Judulnya Apa?
by Erika Himawari
Summary: Kejadian gaje berkat author. Summary kadaluarsa, author sarap gak bisa bikin summary. Enjoy!


Halo, saya cuma mau memperbaharui cerita kemarin. Karena belum disensor, belum ada ... macem macem pokoknya

_**Disclaimer:**_ Yana Toboso__

_**Genre: **_Humor yg nggak jelas

_**Warning:**_ Gaje, RMRJ [ra mutu ra jelas], typo, jayus, garing, nggak nyambung, dan mungkin menyebabkan ketularan penyakit gila author

Tidak suka tidak apa, mau dihancurin, di buang, dikritik juga boleh

* * *

><p><em><strong>JUDULNYA APA?<strong>_

Pagi paling tidak damai mendatangi manor house Phantomhive, karena author mau kasih naskah cerita aneh bin ajaib yang pasti jelas menyiksa penghuni rumah yang mewah sekali tersebut. Maksudnya mepet sawah sebelah kali. Yah, tak perlu berbla bla bla langsung lanjut masuk ke dalam

_DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK_ *nggedor-gedor pintu gila-gilaan*

_CKREEEK_

"APA-APAAN SIH? Oh maafkan saya, nona author" kata Sebastian dengan muka ngantuk. Maklum, baru jam 4 pagi

"_ni author nggak tau kalau kita lagi tidur apa?" _ pikiran Sebastian beda dengan muka manisnya yg tadi dikasih gula

Wah, Sebas_chan kok munafiq sih? Kapan mau insyaf nih?

Dengan tampang belum mandi author ngeloyor masuk setelah memberikan naskah setinggi rumah pada Sebastian, dan membiarkannya merenung meratapi nasib penghuni manor house yg kebanyakan masih berpelukan dengan gulingnya bak teletubbies.

Dan author stress kita ini mulai menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan tempat Maylene, Finnian, dan Bard tidur. Membuat tiga orang pemilik tetap otak berkarat itu ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Lagi asyik-asyik jadi teletubbies malah diganggu!" Bard teriak-teriak menyaingi auman singa yang marah.

_Astaga, benar-benar teletubbies dadakan rupanya_

_Jangan-jangan Ciel juga sedang berpacaran dengan guli-_ BHUAKK *ditinju Ciel*

Baik, kita ngacir ngikuti Sebas_chan yang sedang berusaha membangunkan 'tuan muda'nya. Dan dugaan author nggak nggenah ini terbukti benar ketika melihat Ciel yang memeluk mesra gulingnya.

"Bangun tuan mu-"

KREEEK!

Oh, tampaknya Sebas_chan melakukan penyiksaan terhadap gorden yang tiap pagi dibukanya secara kasar. Author kita yang gila binti stress binti sarap cuma ngakak kayak mak lampir liat Ciel yang mendadak bangun mendengar suara ajaib dan memelototi Sebastian yang telah merobek gorden kamarnya. Sebastian dengan tampang bloon nggak ketulungan menatap tuan mudanya yang siap meledakkan granat amarah padanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian suara yang tujuhratus kali lebih menggelegar dari petir memecahkan keheningan tatap-menatap itu

"SEBASTIAAAN! JAHIT LAGI GORDENNYAA!"

"yyess... mmyy llllorrrddd..." *sambil gemetaran*

Author yang merasa kupingnya mendadak tuli berkat auman Ciel- DUAKK!*ditendang Ciel sampai mengitari bumi tiga kali (?)*

Sebas_chan, kasihan banget sih kamu, disuruh jadi penjahit dadakan dan tak ada kepastian kamu akan digaji oleh Ciel...

Ciel mendesah-desah sambil meneguk morning teanya, teh dj*to*t khas Indonesia. Dan pikirannya bisa ditebak, dia pasti pengen teh *ari*ang* siang nanti.

Jadi biarkanlah Ciel bersama lamunan tehnya, lain kali dia pasti mau minum kebun teh. Dan saya selaku author ngabur untuk mencari tau dimana Sebas_chan menyulam gorden sobek itu.

BRAK!

Author nggak bener yang baru mau membuka pintu dikejutkan dengan sesosok makhluk yang udah duluan membuka pintu, keras-keras lagi. Alhasil author penyet di balik pintu *jadi orang penyet, bukan tempe penyet lagi*

Sebastian masuk secepat speedy tikus, memanjat cepat bagai tarzan, dan menjahit gorden yang masih nemplek di jendela bagai penjahit profesional. Dan author penyet kita digebuk karena telah menulis satu kalimat tadi. Dia jadi dodol garut sekarang...

Ciel yang melihat kegesitan mony- JDUK! *sekali lagi author kita yang otaknya nggak beres digebuk oleh Sebas_chan*

OK! OK! Daripada saya babak belur dilempari telor sama readers dan fans Sebas_chan yang saya ledekin terus, mending dilanjutkan aja... (Sebs: "kejem, nggak mau ngganti... hweeeee...")

Waduh Sebas_chan nangis, kabuuuuur

Manor house mendadak banjir air mata, Ciel ribut-ribut karena akhirnya dia bisa berenang *kayak bebek tuh...*

Ini ceritanya kemanaaa... alurnya kemanaaa... authornya kemanaaa... nggak nyambung banget

Akhirnya Tanaka menghentikan 'ho ho ho'nya dan mulai menguras rumah sebelum semua tenggelam.

_Wah, padahal __saya __udah siap-siap dengan ban renang... hhhh..._

Maylene bersyukur karena berkat air mata yang menggenang membuat cangkir yang terlempar tidak pecah di lantai. Tapi itu malapetaka bagi Finnian, karena kaktus-kaktus kesayangan Ciel jadi mlepek karena ikut berenang. Dan Bard sibuk mengejar sandalnya yang piknik kemana-mana. Author biang keladi semua ini ngabur ke tempat Ciel berendam, mau ikut jadi bebek (berenang maksudnya). Sementara Sebas_chan minta dibeliin toet-toet, balon, mainan, dll, dsb, dst.

Mari sudahi kejadian aneh ini, dan biarkan saya kabur duluan ya...*dikejar fans kuroshitsuji*

*dihajar ampe hancur*

baik, yg mau kasih kritik, siksaan, hajaran, flame, dll,dsb, silakan Review... ya..ya...ya..*puppy eyes*


End file.
